ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Johnny Power Hour/Transcript
(At Porkbelly Junior High) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Iris in to the exterior of Jimmy Neutron's clubhouse; the show has switched to 3 Dimensional CGI. We hear a dog's groan from inside; dissolve to Goddard in Jimmy's lab, on a stand with various equipment attached to him. He whimpers worryingly, and the scene cuts to frame Jimmy, in his lab coat and standing before a monitor on a cable cart.) Jimmy: Don't be like that, Goddard, It's just a simple tune-up! (Close-up of the monitor, called the Neutron Tune-Up Series 4000; it shows an image of Goddard on the screen, with the text "Jiffy Tuner" above. Below is the following dialogue: "Please insert tune-up disk".) Jimmy: (from o.s.) My new Jiffy Tuner will replace your old componts – (cut to frame him.) by painlessly rearranging your subatomic structure. (Goddard howls with fear; he groans and crosses to him.) Come on. As long as I'm here to monitor the molecular transmogrification – (Cut to in front of him.) nothing can go wrong. (He goes to work; behind his back, a Flash appears in the center of the floor. A flash of light fades to reveal Johnny, now in 3D form to match the style. The only thing that's changed is that his hands are 5-fingered instead of the usual four.) Johnny: Whoa! Hey, why is everything so bulgy? Nah, who cares. Look at all this amazing stuff! I don't even know where to start! I've got to approach this in the most scientific manner possible. Let's see here. Nope, no, not it. (He zooms o.s., and a few inventions tumble past the camera before he comes into frame with the Brain Drain helmet and laughs evilly.) Johnny: Perfect! (Cut back to Jimmy; still working and oblivious to what just happened.) Jimmy: Now, switch to sleep mode and it'll be over before you know it. (Goddard's eyes and brain then turn off as he hangs his head and stops moving.) Jimmy: Now, I just install a tune-up disk... (tune-up begins to download, but a small waft of smoke bursts out from under Goddard's left ear.) Jimmy: Whoops. Slight plasma leak, better get a Mini-Laser. (Jimmy then goes to get his Mini-Laser, but then finds Johnny. wearing the Brain Drain Helmet and sporting a goofy expression on his face.) Jimmy: Hey! W-who the heck are you?! Johnny: I'm loopy! I'm loopy! (Bangs head with Auto Porter) Jimmy: What are you doing?! That thing's dangerous! (The helmet's power causes Johnny regain consciousness as he takes it off, before Jimmy takes it from him.) Jimmy: G-give me that! H-how did you get in my lab anyway? Johnny: Ha! Your lab? Sorry, dude. I got dibs on this place. One of these gizmos is gonna win me first prize at the Porkbelly Science Fair. (He grabs the hypercube, but is grabbed away by the big brained scientist.) Jimmy: Careful with that! Johnny: Look, Baron Von Bighead... get off my back! Which is now bulgy. Jimmy: Listen closely, Flamehead boy, try to follow what I'm saying. Everything in this lab is mine: this helmet, this shrink ray, even this mini-laser. (The two inventions then get sucked into the cube. And the Auto Porter get taken by Jimmy.) Johnny: Oh, yeah? Well – (Johnny is instantly lifted into the air by the Hypercube's force and is sucked into it.) Jimmy: Ha! Serves you right. (Looks at the Auto Porter) Hey, wait a minute. This isn't my mini-laser! (He pats the sphere against his hand on the end of this, and unknowingly presses the button on it, causing him to disappear in a flash. After this has faded away, the flame haired boy sticks his head out of the cube and struggles his way out.) Johnny: I meant to do that. (Looks around, realizing Jimmy's not here) Hey, where'd he go? Must have scared him off. Which means... I finally got the greatest lab in the universe – (Zoom out to an overhead shot of the lab.) ''all to myself! a theater '''Johnny:' on the radio :♪ Johnny Test ♪ :♪ Johnny Test ♪ :♪ He's got a flamming hair and a super charged backpack ♪ :♪ Johnny Test ♪ radio gets destroyed, another one comes up and a robot hand turns it on :♪ From into the stars, goin' by Candy Bar's ♪ :♪ Rides a kid with a knack for invention... ♪ radio disappears and another one appears :♪ This is the life of a boy named Johnny... ♪ radio land on top of it :♪ With a super-powered mind, a mechanical canine... ♪ (The radio disappears, and Johnny and Jimmy come out on opposite sides. Johnny use his laser gun, and Jimmy uses his Shrink Ray laser. The zap and the laser combine to make a billboard that says "Jimmy Johnny Power Hour." But the billboard falls on them. And we see Susan and Mary riding on top of Goddard) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hugh: Hey Mighty Mom! Household Avenger, open up! Lintboy needs to recharge his power pack. (Goddard growls) Hugh: Goddard? Decamator Goddard: Player One! Your future is cancelled! Category:Transcripts